Talk:List of political parties in Lovia
Don't shoot the messenger but we had political parties before 2003 (fictional of course). 14:00, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I've been wanting to create a page like this for some time, but this is very cool Good job! Marcus Villanova 18:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) What about the Lovian Democratic Party? Marcus Villanova 21:19, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm not a good person with all those charts and stuff but shouldn't we also make a Local party section with the Newhaven People's Party and a Extinct Local Party section with the LEP. THose are the only parties that were missed. Marcus Villanova 21:31, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea how I could have missed them. Perhaps I should try to cut back the multitasking and concentrate on fewer things at a time. I'll ad them soon. 08:39, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::They're not that important - I wouldn't bother adding them. Semyon E. Breyev 08:55, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, it is more complete with them. 09:03, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Support in congress section Is it staight foward? Like saying the Conservative Party isn't in congress so they support the CCPL? Marcus Villanova WLP 22:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :It is rather straight forward indeed. In fact, "support in Congress" is short for: "is likely to endorse candidates of the following parties." 10:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Isn't it a bit remarkable that practically all "old" parties ended in 2010? LRP (1978 - March 2010), LCP (1985 - March 2010), LEP (1889 - January 2010), NLP (1999 - 2010) :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:43, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I do think this "congress support" is a bit delusive. If you don't read this explanation (which is very likely, because normally if you read a page, you don't automatically read the talk page), it looks like the ideas of the "Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna" are represented in congress by the CCPL, which is not true. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :It seems quite obvious what it means even without reading any explanation: 'this party is too small to actually make it to Congress and thus it supports the nearest party that is big enough'. All possible representation of viewpoints and the like is according to me not comprised in the term. 11:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::You don't understand. I meant that something like "supports in Congress", would be much more unambiguous than "congress support" (which could be interpreted as "receives support from the congress from"). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:07, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I see, that is indeed ambiguous. Let's change it! 11:11, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::No, thank you for noticing. 11:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:23, January 2, 2011 (UTC) All parties are listed alphabetically. In my alphabet "m" is before "n" (conservative before communist). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Turns out your alphabet is right 11:25, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::As Cyndi Lauper sings: I see your true colors shining through. 11:41, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Is that your taste of music, Medvj? ;p 11:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not really, but it was in the 1000 Klassiekers on Radio 2. Some songs are important, whether you like them or not. 11:45, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Agreed . It's one of the 8,001 songs in my library. As a matter of fact, I have 3 Cyndi Lauper songs :p 11:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Girls just wanna have fun? JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 11:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::One of them, yes. 11:49, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Actually the lyrics were: girls just wanna give the dude some fun, but in the end the lyrics changes JON THE DUDE JOHNSON 11:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Indeed, the metrum conflicts with the notes you see. So they threw the Dude part out just after considering to sing 'The Dude is really fun'. 11:57, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Changes Since I'm not in any of your parties, could you all tell me what to change? * Are the "ideologies" not always correct? * Is your (non-Congressial) party officially endorsing a (Congressial) party? * Is your extinct party not so extinct after all, or vice versa? * etc. Just say so and I'll work on it :) 11:49, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :For CPL.nm: just change neo-marxism and social democracy to one 'socialism'. That way everyone feels at home. 11:51, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::As you wish! 11:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) This was nicely re-done! Amazing! good work Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Looks very good :) I do have one remark though. Perhaps, just in case, we could possibly notice the party Better Lovia? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:41, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course. Quite strange it wasn't on the list yet. BTW: you do have admin rights, OWTB, so you may use them 18:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I'm just a bit careful with those things of the Hurb Crisis, if you know what I mean :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:48, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::And I appreciate that :) 18:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:03, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Liberal Union You may move the Liberal Union to the list of former political parties near the end of the elections, when I lose my mandate as MOTC. Harold Freeman 09:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC) : Freeman you should have stayed active, you were a great editor. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:16, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Coalition I remember when I added the Former Coalition section...Is it time we add a Current Coalition section? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 17:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :There is one, so it might be useful. Any other opinions? (PS: Marcus, you're signature still says 'Walden' ) 08:51, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Latin already pointed that out...I changed though Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 19:23, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Excellent pallet The six main parties are divided over three ideological systems, roughly liberalism-socialism-conservatism, with always a moderate and more radical variant. Of course I'm oversimplifying here but I do think most people will find their kind of party amongst these six. 09:08, May 8, 2011 (UTC) True. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) What do you guys think of merging the lovian democratic party and liberal union? The new party would be the liberal democratic party. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:19, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Seems like a valuable move to me. 12:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) And it would have a very flowing name. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I shiver when I hear the word 'liberal'. Economic liberals are too rational for me. 12:43, May 8, 2011 (UTC) xD The economic views will range from near-left to near-right (I officially coin those words now), but will be "liberal" as in "libertarian". —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:07, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Reform pages I think since Lovian Politics is always changing so fast, I think we should merge it with Politics of Lovia. Just keep it more vauge-ish. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :No, I don't see any advantage... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:57, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't think there has ever been a nation with politics that were as complicated as Lovia's. Like, seriously, it's awesome material for a book. Would totally be a bestseller. The glorious First Consul of Rome 16:14, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Joke politics Even though the porcine party clearly is a joke, it is against NPOV to label it as joke politics on page which is supposed to be neutral, such as this one. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:29, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but I couldn't think of anything besides Porcine rights. Other parts of its platform are clearly funny and take parts from all sides of the spectrum. If you'd like to change it, that's good. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:19, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Iron Guard Party Whatever happened to the IGP? Someone seems to want to remove them from history, writing it out of the list of former political parties. Why's that? How incredibly disrespectful. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 13:29, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure we should even have the list of former political parties, as its ridiculously long and I'm advocating getting rid of a bunch of them. :P About IGP, I guess they "became" UNS? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:30, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::The IGP is the only political party in the history of Lovia, as far as I know, that has been outlawed by a court of law. That alone makes it a highly noteworthy party. After the court order, their members left for the (seemingly) less-extreme UNS. But since it was actual party with a pretty big impact on Lovian history, with real people behind it, it is not something to leave out. Especially not when parties for the rights of pigs and smoking weed ARE in the list. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 13:39, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, I left out HEMPPAC and GAPP (the one Marcus made recently) and kept ARP in. :3 Anyway, the parties for the rights of pigs and other parties like that are in the list because they have MOTCs. I will work on the former parties soon though, and I'll add IGP and UNS. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:45, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Time for an Update Instead of continuously just reverting and creating potential edit wars, Kun, why don't you address what was wrong with my edits here. I personally think that this page is in severe need of being updated, and I made a proposal, which really fixes some fundamental issues with this page, in my opinion. Sure, after elections things will change, but I think this is a much-needed start. 02:10, October 27, 2014 (UTC) I don't necessarily disagree with the update. However changing the format (major, minor and unrepresented parties) of the page I do. Further while I understand that we are currently under special measures in government, once we hit the January elections we'll need the page as it was before again. For this reason I'm going to keep the format but keep your number changes. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:48, October 27, 2014 (UTC) How do you guys feel about my update? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:20, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Btw, if you guys create a minor party, please disband them when you're done with them or do something with them (keep giving them one seat, etc.). The amount of parties that go inactive (let alone disband) here is too high, imo. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:24, March 24, 2015 (UTC)